Love Takes Time
by MattHardyzBabe
Summary: Ok guys, I know it's been a while but basically what i've done is taken all my stories, threw them together and made them a hell of alot better. Please Read and Review or I'll hunt you down... For those idiots who have not read my stories they're about Ma


She watched him like she always did when she was at ringside and he was fighting, *god if he only knew* she thought to herself

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or any of the characters blah, blah, blah. If you sue me you will get **PEANUTS** cause I'm broke so Ha!!!

I **Love** feedback so if you wanna e-mail me the address is [Matthardyzgirl2001@yahoo.co.uk][1]

Summary: Basically it's the first of many stories about Matt, Amy, Jeff, Joanie, Nora and Billy. The first chapter is giving you a bit of background info so you don't get confused! A big thank you to 'IHearVoicesInMyHead' as she let me use her characters 'Blue terror' and 'Cleopatra'. All 5 stories that I've written I've put together and edited to make them a whole lot better! Don't use my story unless I say yes (which I will, But I wanna know what the hell you're doing with it!!!) Please Review so I don't cry ALL night.

Chapter 1: Amy's Past

She watched him like she always did when she was at ringside and he was fighting, *god if he only knew* she thought to herself. She loved him know doubt about that, but did he love her?? " C' mon Matt! Kick his bald headed ass!" Amy shouted excitedly *this is where he takes off his shirt! * 

Matt Hardy lifted his shirt expertly up and over his head, Amy, almost deafened by screams from fans, smiled but quickly stopped when Jeff gave her a 'I told you, you like my brother' look. He gave Stone Cold the Twist of fate followed by the leg drop and it was over.

Matt lifted the European Championship in victory and Amy jumped up and down in excitement. She climbed up into the ring and hugged Matt tightly, returning the hug Matt smiled warmly at her. *God, look at his eyes* Nora Grenwald ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. The crowd cheered for her. The crap Amy, Matt, Jeff, Billy, Joanie and her had been through over the past year had earnt the support from the crowd, even more so when Joanie and Billy first started dating but now with the Nora/Jeff thing the crowd was more than behind them. Jeff jogged over to Nora and kissed her passionately. *I wish Matt would look at me the way Jeff did to Nora*, Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Matt's warm hand on hers as he lead her out of the ring. 

"Amy look, we need to talk" Joanie and Nora said simultaneously, "It's about Matt"

"What about him?" she said blushing furiously and pretending not to know what they were going on about. "We know you love him silly! Did you really think you could hide that from your best friends!" Nora said putting her hands on her hips and smiling brightly.

"Yea, we're not stupid honey" Joanie grinned. Amy pouted as she stood with her back against the wall she looked at the floor. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop a playful smile coming to her lips.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked sadly

"Yea, I think so Aimes. God even _Terri _could tell that you're crazy about him" Joanie rolled her eyes but couldn't help letting out a small giggle. Everybody knew that Terri was so dumb she once said 'a dove is a bird init?' in that high pitched squeal that seemed to others the type of voice that only dogs could hear. Amy burst into tears at that remark and snuggled into Nora, who looked just as confused as Joanie did. Both girls heard Amy's muffled attempts to say something. Pulling away from Nora, Amy cried "Well that just proves it then!" Nora threw Joanie an even more confused look. 

"Proves what Aim?" Joanie asked tucking a strand of her silky black hair behind her ear

"That Matt doesn't feel the same!" Amy wailed before throwing her arms around Nora for the second time. Unsure of what to do, Nora just hugged her back not saying a word.

"Of course he does sweetie! What would makes you feel otherwise?" Nora smiled sympathetically even though she knew Amy couldn't see it, Nora hoped that she could feel it. 

"Joanie said that even _Terri_ could tell that I had feelings for him. So, Matt being like, 100 times more intelligent than she is, MUST have caught on by now and since he hasn't asked me out or made his move or whatever. That means he doesn't feel the same." She managed to say eventually as more tears flowed freely down her face making tracks as they went. Amy thought of that Bangles song she liked so much 'Eternal Flame' and thought silently how much it fitted with the whole 'Matt situation'.

__

'Close your eyes, give your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Or am I only dreaming? Is this burning, an eternal flame?' 

Joanie sighed "Amy, I'm sorry that I had said that. Look," she said matter-of-factly "Matt is a guy right?" She kept going even when Amy interrupted with "Yea, a damn fine guy". "Well" she continued "It's a known fact that all guys (even though some might be intelligent) are completely stupid when comes to the matters of the heart" Stated Joanie, accompanied by vigorous nodding from Nora who now had a huge smile pasted across her face. "Come on guys! This will never do standing around here moping like idiots, lets go home yea?" Nora sighed happily extending both her arms. Getting the picture Joanie and Amy threaded their arms with Nora's as they walked slowly down the corridor and into the parking lot. 

Since Amy's mother Linda McMahon had married the Undertaker making Kane her uncle (!). Her father Vince McMahon had married (and divorced) Trish Stratus, Lisa her eldest sister (and Lisa's husband Owen Hart) had been murdered by Blue Terror. Her eldest brother Angel was almost killed (by Blue Terror) and vowed never to enter the ring again as he and his wife Sarah-Michelle had to take care of Lisa and Owens 6 year old daughter, Alyssa. Shane her other brother was now owner of the WCW and her other big sister Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and her husband Hunter-Hearst-Helmsley were being brainwashed by that son of a bitch Stone Cold Steve Austin. Her life over the last few months had basically been, well, a shit-tip. Not that she wasn't happy, she still missed Lisa, Owen and Cleo, but the Undertaker was a pretty cool Dad. He protected her when she needed it *like Matt does*

When the girls arrived to house that they all shared together (along with the guys of course!). They were too tired to do basically do anything. They shrugged off their jackets and tiredly hung them up on the coat pegs on the wall. Billy, Matt and Jeff were in hyper mode, which the girls just weren't in the mood for but they sat, listening anyway

"Amy, HELLOOOOOOOO! Is there anybody in there?" Billy Gunn yelled in her ear.

"Fuck off Billy, just cause you're getting married to my best friend Joanie in 3 weeks doesn't mean you have the right to SHOUT IN MY EAR!!!!" Amy yelled back trying to stifle a laugh

"You what?" Billy said jokingly as he lifted a hand to his ear pretending not to hear, he was always mucking around and playing jokes on everyone, he especially liked to piss off Jeff and Nora when they were together. 

Matt laughed at Billy, he always did. Billy, Jeff and him were all like brothers. Just like Joanie, Nora and Amy. 

Amy went back to her thoughts about Blue Terror, about how he used to hate her and her family. Why he killed their best friend Cleopatra she didn't know. Blue terror loved Cleo, or at least he used to before he committed suicide after murdering the three people she needed most in life. She remembered how she used to cry herself to sleep fearing for her life because Blue Terror wanted to eliminate all traces of the McMahon family. After he tried to kill her on numerous occasion's he tried to kill her oldest brother Angel by dropping him 40ft of a forklift whilst he was in his car. Amy had taken a break from wrestling while it all blew over, but when he had tried to murder a step-father, the Undertaker he had crossed the line from crazy to down-right psychotic. She had challenged him to a steel cage match. Big mistake. He had given her 'The Last Ride' off the top that she realised half way down that she never had told Matt how she felt. That devastating move well, killed her too. It was only when Matt had come down to the ring and given her the kiss of life that she started to breathe again and well, had lived. For that she was eternally grateful to Matt for saving her life. The others stopped talking and stared at Amy, she was slowly rocking herself back and forth, eyes wide open staring straight ahead. Joanie and Billy exchanged worried glances as did Jeff, Nora and Matt.

"Amy, where were you there for a second?" Matt's soft voice woke her from her thoughts with a jump.

"What? Oh, Sorry Matt I guess I just…." She trailed off. It was then Matt had noticed how pale and unhealthy she looked, still he couldn't stop his heart from missing a beat every time she looked at him.

"Amy, you ain't been right all day, I'm taking you up to bed"

"Ooh!!!" Billy squealed in a mocking tone trying his hardest to lighten the atmosphere.

"Shut up numb nuts" Matt laughed jokingly as Billy shot him a hurt look.

"Matt, it's OK, I'm fine really" Amy assured him, but Matt being Matt he wasn't buying any of it. He could see through her. And that scared her to death.

"No your not, look, I've been needing to talk to you anyway" he stood up pulling her with him

"Really? About what?" Amy asked looking deep into his eyes appearing to be calm when inside she was a nervous wreck; just lately she found it almost unbearable to be around him. Not because she didn't like him, in fact it was the complete opposite. She was crazy about him.

"Uh, well, um, could we talk about this in private? You go on upstairs and I'll be there in a few minutes" Matt said soothingly running a hand over his hair, which was currently in a ponytail like he wore it when he out supporting someone and not wrestling. Matt turned around to see Joanie, Billy, Nora and Jeff staring at him as if he had just told them he was about to leave the WWF to take up a career in washing ducks.

"Dude, we gotta listen, it's like, well the law" Jeff moaned 

"Yea Matt, PLEASE!!!!" Nora looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could pull.

"Guys, please I kinda have to do this alone." He pleaded, looking down at the floor shuffling his feet.

"Matt?" Amy shouted from the landing

"Just coming babe" he replied, more nervous than he ever had been in his life.

Jeff gave Matt the thumbs up signal and pulled the cheekiest grin he could possibly pull. Matt took a deep breath, mouthed 'wish me luck' to the rest of the group and started making his way up the stairs.

*God, look at him, he would never fall for someone like me. Would he? *

"So, do you think they'll tell each other Nora?" Billy blurted out

"I hope so, Amy really needs someone to talk to. You know it's coming up to the 1 year anniversary when Lisa, Owen, and Cleo were murdered, so you know she's gonna be a bit emotional. Heck she lost a sister, brother-in-law and a best friend, Cleo was my best friend too, I don't know why Blue Terror wanted to do that and…." Nora's bottom lip started trembling as she remembered what happened almost 1 year ago. Jeff wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Baby, don't worry. He can't hurt you now. He's gone out of our lives forever, shhhh." He cradled her in his arms until he heard the familiar sound of heavy breathing.

"Is she asleep?" Joanie asked concerned leaning forward to get a better look

"Yea, but it won't be for long" Jeff gently laid Nora gently on the sofa, kissed her temple lightly and went into the kitchen

"Ok"

Joanie rested her head in Billy's lap as her stroked her hair softly until she too was asleep. Billy got up slowly and moved a big blue pillow under her head.

"Jeff, you Ok dude?" Billy said as he joined Jeff in the kitchen

"Yea, it's just even though Blue Terror is dead he can still get to Nora. You know how sensitive she gets, and she's so annoyed that Matt and Amy aren't getting together you know?"

"I know how she feels" Billy mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing" He lied

Chapter 2: So What Now?

Matt walked into Amy's bedroom to find her sat down nervously on the bed holding something. He stood by the door for a few seconds before deciding to go in and sit next to her

"What's that?" He asked quietly

She jumped in surprise

"Oh, er… just a letter Lisa wrote me before she died." Matt nodded understandingly. She had been very badly affected by those terrible murders a year ago, but then again who wouldn't be? Not everyone has a best friend, a brother-in-law _and _a sister murdered within the space of 2 weeks. Still he was amazed by how happy she was after all the crap she'd been through.

"Look Matt we need to talk" She replied staring at the floor.

"That's kinda why I'm here" He grinned, trying to make the atmosphere in the room a bit easier to handle.

She stood up and whirled around to face him, her eyes piercing straight through him yet strangely calm 

"For fuck sake Matt, this isn't a game anymore. Do you know what I've been through over the past 18 months? The last thing I need is you screwing around with your emotions. Just tell me how you feel" She pleaded, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

"About what" He avoided her gaze by staring at the letter she was holding tightly in her pale hands

"About me, about us, about whenever I see that bitch Trish Stratus or the Kat looking at you I wanna go and rip out their eyes". She caught her breath before looking at Matt with her big brown eyes as she tucked a lose strand of her natural red hair behind her ear. Matt stood up and walked over to her. He placed his lips on hers.

He put one arm around her waist whilst the other was up in her hair, she raised her arms and placed her hands on his strong chest. This was the most amazing kiss she had ever received in her life. He deepened the kiss even more and she was lost. She felt tingles all over her body as he dipped her slightly. It was about 25 minutes before they finally broke apart and all they could do was gasp and smile at each other.

"Dammit he's been up there for about half hour now, what in the name of fuck is going on!" Billy said clearly annoyed staring at the ceiling.

"Shut up you're gonna wake up the girls! Why do you care so much anyway? Ever since you've known them you've known that they've had feelings for each other" Jeff replied knowing that he'd just got one up on Billy, something he'd been longing to do for about a year now.

"You wanna know why I'm so annoyed? Promise you won't tell anyone?" Billy said almost in a whisper

"Sure, just as long as it's not a stupid secret" Jeff laughed remembering the time Billy had told him and Matt that he secretly wanted a pet goldfish but Joanie wouldn't let him have one.

"I'm pissed off because… OK" Billy exhaled sharply putting his hands on the back of one of the wooded chairs leaning on it heavily, "Before Lisa died she wrote a letter to Amy making her promise that she would tell Matt that she loved him. Lisa also made me promise that I would make sure that Matt would tell Amy that he loved her too. Now that they're so close to telling each other I'm just so happy, you know how much Lisa wanted to see them together."

Jeff looked at Billy unsure of what to say. Instead he gave him a warm smile and a 'I know what you mean' look.

25 minutes later

Joanie stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, Joanie noticed that Nora was shivering in her sleep. She got up and took off her coat that was hanging on the wall, placing it over Nora. Joanie smiled. She would do anything for Nora or even Amy for that matter. She felt warm inside. She placed her hands over her stomach, wondering how she was ever going to tell everyone. Dismissing the thought she went into the kitchen to join Billy and Jeff.

"What'cha doing" she said sleepily

"Just talking" Billy replied quickly

"I wonder how Matt and Amy are doing. They've been up there for best part of an hour now" Billy stated

"What do you think they're doing" Jeff grinned

"Oh shut up you pervert" Joanie said slapping Jeff hard on the head while trying to hold back fits of laughter. 

"It's just my Theory!" He laughed rubbing his head from Joanie's harsh blow.

Nora awoke from her sleep to hear the sound of Jeff's laughter echoing through the kitchen. She got up wearily when she heard something hit the floor, looking down she noticed it was Joanie's coat *How sweet* she thought. Nora looked through the entrance to the kitchen to see Billy and Joanie sat next to each other laughing at Jeff while he was trying to do what looked like some weird sort of dance.

"Hey guys" 

"Hey hun, how you feeling?" Jeff asked sympathetically abandoning his weird dance to comfort his girlfriend.

"Better" she replied as Jeff gently kissed her forehead

"Where's Matt and Amy?" she suddenly asked

"Upstairs in her room, haven't seen em' all night, and don't you dare say what I think you're gonna say skittles" Joanie added just when Jeff was about to use his 'Theory' of where the hell Matt and Amy were.

"You wanna go back downstairs now?" Matt asked Amy as they broke apart from another passionate kiss
    
    "Not really" she pouted 

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes" He playfully told her off

"Ok then, let's go back downstairs" She lied as she pulled him in for yet another kiss. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her wanting him here, now, forever.

__

1 hour later

"Maybe she killed him," Jeff said looking up at the ceiling

"Don't be stupid rainbow" Nora giggled

"What on earth is happening up there, are they moving furniture or something?" Joanie laughed. Knowing what was really going on.

"Sounds like your 'Theory' was right rainbow" Billy laughed patting him lightly on the back

"I knew it!" Jeff said proudly getting up and bowing to the others.

Chapter 3: Pure and Simple

__

You've been sayin' I'm drivin' you crazy

And I haven't

Been around for you lately

But I had a few things on my mind

Joanie sat for a second, taking in her surroundings. She'd never done that before mainly because she'd never been that happy before. Jeff and Billy were acting like idiots, jumping around the kitchen shouting at the top of their lungs. What they were shouting she didn't have a clue. Then she glanced over at Nora who looked ecstatic, smiling and laughing; even clapping at them which fed their already oversized egos. Her and Nora hadn't exactly been the best of friends lately. She always seemed to shout at her even when she didn't mean to. Joanie placed her hands over her stomach again *How am I gonna tell Billy when I can't even Nora? * She sighed. Nora noticing that something was wrong with her friend stopped laughing yet kept that beautiful smile of hers that made her Nora.

"You OK hun?" She asked in concern

"Yea, just a bit tired that's all" Joanie sighed

"Well get you're butt up those stairs immediately or I'll Molly-go-round you're ass!" She giggled

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet!"

"Na, I believe ya"

__

Wherever you go (I'm gonna be there)

Whatever you do (You know I'm gonna be there)

It's pure and simple (a yeah, yeah)

I'll be there for you (pure and simple gonna be there)

Whatever it takes

I swear it's true

It's pure and simple (a yeah, yeah)

I'll be there for you (pure and simple gonna be there)

They laughed until they had tears coming out of their eyes, then they gave each other a look that only the best of friends share. Billy and Jeff realising that no one was paying attention to them anymore stopped dancing around the room like utter maniacs and went and sat down with their girlfriends.

"What you guys doin?" Amy said sheepishly

Jeff, Billy, Nora and Joanie whirled around in surprise to see Matt and Amy holding hands and grinning like idiots.

"Nice of you guys to join us" Jeff laughed

"Yeah, I think you two may have broken some sort of world record" Nora smiled

"For what?!"

"For the most STUPID pair of friends who loved each other for as long as they'd known each other yet not had the guts to tell each other even though it was sooooo obvious that even the dumbest person could tell that they were meant for each other!!! Ugh, oxygen!" Nora breathed in so quickly that Joanie had to whack her on the back to allow her to be able to exhale again. Matt and Amy smiled warmly and stole a quick kiss from each other.

"Oh please! Didn't you guys get enough upstairs?" Jeff said sarcastically 

"Shut up rainbow" Nora said playfully as she leaned over and placed her lips on his.

"Um, guys, er I'd like to make an announcement" Joanie said nervously playing with the very large and very expensive engagement ring Billy had bought her. Matt and Amy broke apart, as did Jeff and Nora.

They all looked at Billy

"What the hell you guys lookin' at me for she's the one making the announcement, I dunno what it is" Billy stated

Chapter 4: Changes

"Ok, here it goes" Joanie stopped to breath "I'm kinda…. Pregnant" She closed her eyes feeling both relieved and scared. *Oh god what have I just done? * She thought silently. She opened her eyes to see everyone's faces smiling at her.

"My God Joanie that's great!" Nora smiled and embraced Joanie tightly; Amy got up and did the same, her face in the same ecstatic smile as Nora's. Matt and Jeff went over to congratulate Billy who remained silent during this whole event. Joanie fearing that something was wrong walked over to him.

"Billy, what's wrong?" she asked, tears fresh in her eyes

"Nothing, it's just now I have to start acting responsible!" He picked her up and whirled her around 

"Ahhhhh! Put me down!" She laughed happily. Slowly Billy put her down staring lovingly into her eyes.

"So Joanie, exactly how far are you" He asked looking down at her flat stomach as if it were a winning lottery ticket

"About 2 months"

"2 MONTHS! Shouldn't you have a bump yet?"

"Christ Billy enough with the questions!!" Jeff laughed

"What? That's MY property in there!" he pointed to her stomach smiling proudly

"Your property my ass! I'm the one -no pun intended Billy- who's carrying it! I should be Lord and Emperor over this child!"

"Now, now children don't fight" Nora waggled her finger mockingly at them both

They all sat for hours messing around, drinking, and telling jokes, basically talking a bunch of crap. None of them had ever been as happy as they were that night. Even when they were remembering Cleo, Lisa and Owen, all of them felt relieved knowing that they were in a better place. Still all of them were so drunk half the conversations they were having didn't make any sense anyway

"It's so weird you guys, 3 years ago we didn't know each other and (Hiccups) now look at us. I feel like I've known you guys my whoooooooole life" Matt slurred "Er, hello that's because you have known me your whooooole life!" Jeff replied "Oh yea" Matt went on blabbering on about babies or something, the others too drunk to say or do anything sat intently listening. Joanie the only one who hadn't been drinking during this whole event, got up slowly (as Billy currently had his head on her lap)

"Where (hiccups) are you going hun? You're not in labour are you?" He slurred, eyes wide in amazement

"No I'm not in labour, you'll have to wait a bit longer babe" She humoured him

"How long?" He wailed

"Shut up!!" Jeff shouted

"You shut up!" Billy shouted back

"Make me!" Jeff yelled

"Would the both of you please, shut the hell up!" Matt yelled above their voices mimicking Y2J. Then they all burst into a fit of giggles much to the unamusement of Joanie who was currently trying to get Billy up the stairs to bed.

"Come on!" she said impatiently as Billy struggled to stand up and (eventually) managed to walk up the stairs to the bedroom.

"See you all in the morning!" She laughed as she thought about the major hangovers they would all have. 

"Night, night don't let the bedbugs bite!" Nora smiled drunkenly as Joanie left the room

"I wonder when they'll call the baby" Nora gazed at the ceiling

"Knowing Billy 'Lora' or something, he's always loved that name" Amy laughed

"But what if it is a boy?" Nora looked at Amy as if Amy had just told her that she was that annoying 'lady in black' who kept interfering in her matches.

"Well probably er, Jason or something"

"Oh, right but wouldn't Jays head get big, oh hang on, **big-ger** because he would think that they named the baby after him!" Matt interrupted. Amy nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now" Nora sat thinking out loud

"Oh my god I was thinking the same thing!" Jeff said astounded. As soon as they mastered how to get off the sofa's without falling over, both Jeff and Nora went upstairs to bed.

"So I guess it's just us," Amy said to Matt, she hiccuped then giggled.

"Yep, just us" He said pulling her to him

"Yea, just…" She didn't manage to finish her sentence before she kissed him. After a few minutes he broke off the kiss.

"Amy?"

"Yea"

"I have to tell you something, but I don't know what you're gonna say back"

"What is it?" She replied looking at him nervously * He's gonna dump me, I pushed him for something he wasn't ready for* she thought silently

"I love you"

"Oh god Matt I love you too!" She said happily. The truth was, she had never loved anyone as much as Matt in her whole life, he had loved women before but again, not as much as he loved her. 

"Amy"

"Yea babe"

"One more question"

"Yea" 

"Would you ever marry me?"

She was stunned, absolutely flabbergasted. Her she was, in the one man's arms she would want to spend the rest of her life with and she couldn't say anything, nothing would come out. * Dammit Amy, say something say anything! *

"Er, well, um, if th th, time was right and er…." She stopped when she saw the look of uncertainty in his eyes and her heart melted. She cleared her mind so she could actually get the RIGHT words out and not some mindless chatter.

"Yes!" she screamed. His eyes lit up when he saw how happy she was saying that one word that would change both their lives forever. Even though they officially had only been going out a few hours both felt that it was longer, they had been friends forever and had loved each other since well, forever.

Chapter 5: The Other Side

"C' mon Nora jeez…" Amy said annoyed that Nora had already taken half an hour just to find the 'perfect balloons'.

"Ok Ok, it's just that everything has to be perfect, I want this to be special for her" Nora apologised while picking up the silver beaded top Joanie had been wanting for the last few weeks but had been way too tired to get it.

"You really think she's gonna like it, you know how emotional she is right now. If you give her that top now she'll cry for days. Remember yesterday when she couldn't get on her favourite pair of black pants, she cried so much we could have opened up a water park!" Amy pointed out

"She'll love it Ames I promise. Hey what about if we all chip in and take her out for a nice quiet dinner, she'll love that!"

"I dunno, maybe it should just be Billy and her. They haven't been out alone for a while"

"Good idea" Nora agreed trying to find a way to carry all the items for Joanie's baby shower to the check out and find her purse at the same time. Amy, seeing that her best friend was having trouble, helped her to till. After paying more than they had preferred for the shopping they made their way to Nora's brand new Jeep. When they returned to the house that they, Matt, Jeff, Billy and Joanie shared they crept up the stairs not wanting to disturb Joanie who was sleeping silently on the sofa downstairs. After hiding the presents and decorations they came downstairs only to find the sofa empty and Joanie sat in the kitchen eating ice-cream sandwiches. 

"Hey guys!" She said sleepily taking a large bite

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Amy said walking over and sitting down next to the tubs of ice-cream

"Back off there mine!" Joanie laughed

"No there not they're mine!" Nora squealed running over to grab as many tubs as she could before Amy could claim them all. The girls were squealing so loud the guys came running in expecting to find one of them sprawled out on the floor injured (They too knew how short-tempered Joanie was getting).

"What the hell are you lot doing? We thought Joanie had killed one of you!" Jeff panted, tired from running so fast. Nora got up and quickly kissed him.

"We were arguing over who's ice-cream it is" Amy smiled

"It's mine!" Nora said 

"No it ain't!" Amy laughed

"No, it's mine!" Joanie shouted happily

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies but it's sooooo mine" Billy said sarcastically, walking over to Joanie stealing a kiss, and then stealing her sandwich. 

"Yuck! What's in here?" Billy screeched separating the two slices of bread with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Well, it's chocolate ice-cream, olive's, and Tabasco sauce" Joanie said proudly

"Here have it back" Billy said holding it with the tips of his fingers and placing it on the plate in front of Joanie as if it were a nuclear bomb.

"Well I'm sorry if my being pregnant has caused you inconvenience" She said, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. Matt gave Amy an 'Hear we go again' look and she giggled but then quickly regretted it.

"Awww, baby I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it" Billy said apologetically wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"It's just I'm sick of this you know? I've still got another 7 months!" said cried protectively holding her stomach.

"Joanie look, women do this all the time, you'll make it I promise" said Billy giving her a squeeze. She looked up at him and he smiled

"Christ get a room or something!" Amy said rolling her eyes smiling. 

"We have one!" They both said simultaneously

* * * * * * * * * * * *

1 month later

"Nora, have you seen my razor? You better not have used it to shave your legs again!" Jeff yelled from the bathroom. Nora, now in a state of laughter (hoping that Jeff wouldn't be to mad that she _had_ used his razor) tried to hide as best she could under the covers of the unmade bed that her and Jeff shared. She heard his footsteps getting closer and had to stuff part of the blanket in her mouth to stop Jeff from hearing her laughter.

"Where could she be?" He said in a playful voice

"I don't know, try checking in the cupboard" She replied disguising her voice as best she could

"I think I'll check…. under the covers!" He laughed whilst pulling them back to reveal Nora giggling and curled up into a tight ball. 

25 minutes later

"Would you two keep it down its 8'o clock and we're trying to sleep!" Matt yelled, pounding his fist on the wall.

"Just leave 'em and come back to bed" Amy yawned, she stretched out and nearly fell off the bed. Matt walked groggily back to the bed and flopped down trying to get comfortable. Amy rolled over and laid her head on his strong chest.

"Matty?" she asked lifting her head, and sitting up beside him

"Yea babe?"

"It's great that Joanie's pregnant isn't it?"

"Yea…" he replied, a little bit confused sitting up to join her

"It's just that well, even though we've only been dating a few weeks I feel like we've been dating for years. We're already engaged and you're the only one that I've ever really loved so I was thinking maybe -when you're ready of course- that maybe we could, I mean maybe if you wanted to….." She seemed to be having trouble getting her words out. Matt catching on to what she was about to suggest stared at her.

"Y.. you m.. mean you want us to have kids?"

"Well, yea I do"

"You really think we're ready for that?"

"Yea, if you feel about me what I feel about you then… yea maybe sometime in the near future" 

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few moments. Amy was doing her best to hold back the tears that were stinging in her eyes as she thought silently, about what she said and how ridiculous it sounded * Stupid, stupid, stupid * she cursed herself. Matt got up and walked over to his jacket. He fished something out and stood for a few more seconds, unsure of what to say. Then, he walked calmly over to Amy, whose tears were now flowing freely down her face; Matt knelt down beside her taking her own hand into his.

"Amy, I love you more than anything in this entire world and I want us more than anything to have children" shocked, Amy stared at him with her eyes wide open. She threw her arms round him and cried, but this time it was with tears of joy.

"Oh my god I can't believe you said that, I was so scared you didn't want to have them and then you'd leave me and.."

"Hon, you're babbling" He smiled "Here, I wanted you to have this" he handed her a small blue velvet box with Celtic designs embroided into it. She opened it carefully, inside was the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen in her life. Platinum with blue sapphire's her favourite. She glanced at Matt who looked uncertain.

"I love it Matt!" She reassured him. The uncertain look instantly disappeared from his face and was replaced with a look of pure love. He picked her up and whirled her around the room she screamed with delight but then quickly stopped when she realised the time.

"Christ Matt it's 8:25 in the morning!"

"Oh well, we had to put up with Jeff and Nora so they are gonna have to put up with us!" he said as put her down on the bed.

"So, when exactly are we gonna start trying?" he smiled 

The next day

"Is she _still_ throwing up?" Jeff whined "I have to go to the bathroom!!!"

"Shut it razor-boy" Amy said whacking him round the head with the cushion 

"Yea" Nora replied sticking her tongue out at him. Jeff -who was getting wise on how to get a laugh from everyone- pretended to be offended. Billy was in stitches, Matt and Amy were laughing so much their sides started to hurt and Nora buried her head into Jeff's arm. 

Upstairs in the bathroom

"Oh god no" Joanie saw the blood that had oozed from inside of her. A stabbing pain seared threw her. She heard the laughter from downstairs, wished that one of them would come up to check on her. She couldn't move, she wouldn't move. Joanie shouted but all that came out were hoarse whispers. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead "Please god not my baby, not my baby" she clutched her stomach, and sat in the corner and cried...

__

Where am I? What am I doing here? I look around hoping to find some answers but all I can do is ask more questions. I see Billy sat next to me, his eyes are blurry it look's like he's been crying but why? I just want to reach out my arms and hold him close to me but I can't move, I try to speak but all that comes out are gurgling noises. Billy looks up quickly and shouts something to people who are standing outside the room but I can't hear what, he tenderly touches my cheek and I love the way his hand warm hand feel against my cold face. The other's rush in and surround me. All I can make out are a sea of happy faces. Some I don't even know, one of them tells me I collapsed and they found me in the bathroom. I don't care, all I want is to go home and carry on like it used to be. Just Billy, Nora, Jeff, Matt, Amy, me and my baby.. My baby, shit. What happened?

My chest feels tight, I can't breathe. Oh god oh god, I try to breathe it's no use. Shit, shit what's gonna happen. I look around those sea of happy faces are now faces of fear. People are shouting I shut my eyes hoping that when I open them everything will be normal again and then black…..

"Joanie … Joanie!" Billy yelled at the top of his lungs, he yelled until he had Matt and Jeff trying to hold him back, away from Joanie's room. He fought, he kicked, he screamed. All Billy wanted was that he would turn around and see her smiling face in front of him, arms out stretched ready to embrace him. But no. She wasn't there.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gunn? A timid voice behind him said. Billy whirled around ready to kill when he looked down and saw a wisp of curly brown hair. Billy stared at this particular individual as the Rock would at Vince or Benoit. Startled and visibly nervous, the man shuffled through some papers hurriedly, occasionally glancing up with a 'do I know you' look sweeping across his face. Matt huffed, clearly pissed off that this dweeb of a Doctor was taking so long. Matt glanced at Amy through the waiting room window, she was comforting Nora while trying to keep herself from hysterics. Walking briskly over to the waiting room, Nora's head shot up. She fiddled nervously with the blue Gap sweatshirt that Jeff had lent her.

"Is she ok? What's happening? She's going to die isn't she? Just like Cleo did, I knew it I knew it" Nora shook her head heavily, her golden ringlets tumbled around her newly tanned shoulders, she sat down and cried again. Amy looked at Matt, fresh tears forming in her eyes. He motioned for her to come to him and she did so. He wrapped her in his strong embrace whilst taking in himself the events that had occurred in the last few hours. Everything had been fine; they were all having a great time. Then they heard what sounded like something heavy had just been thrown on the floor, assuming Joanie was upset, Jeff went up to check on her, he looked in every room but she was nowhere to be found. He noticed that the bathroom door that was usually open was now shut, Jeff had knocked lightly on the door whispering her name softly. No answer. He said it again this time louder. No answer. He shouted Billy's name while trying to open the door, but it was locked. Now, he was scared. Jeff heard Billy's footsteps coming up the stairs; the next few moments were a blur to him. Both of them had eventually broken down the door. They'd found Joanie unconscious huddled in the corner. Phoned hospital. No ambulances. They'd all driven there. No one knew if Joanie or her baby were gonna make it through the night….

"Matty" The sound of Amy's voice jolted him back to the present.

"Yea Aimes?"

"She's going to die isn't she" Amy almost whispered. After a long silence Matt replied

"No. No Amy, Joanie isn't going to die"

So? What did ya think? Very dramatic I know but I thought I'd do something a bit different, the next part is on its way soon! Please review or I'll hunt you down……. Oh and by the way, anyone want to give me some tip's that's fine but I don't like to be insulted thank you very much! Do I love you for reading my story? HELL YEA!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:Matthardyzgirl2001@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
